Altis Life rules
These are the rules and other important information on the HGG Altis Life Mod server. Source: HellsGateGaming - Altis life rules Modified 2 May 2014 Don't be a dick! #If an admin has to tell you that you are being a dick, then you are being a dick. #Causing grief towards other players will get you kicked. #Disrupting Roleplay situations. #It is up to an admin to decide if you are a dick or not. Administration chain of command Administration and development (Pink tags on TeamSpeak) *HGG-NaturalKhaos *HGG-DeltaSierra Head administrator (Black tags on TeamSpeak) *HGG-Hitman Game administrators (Blue tags on TeamSpeak) *HGG-Satta *HGG-Wombies *HGG-Mark *HGG-Invisible .308 Police Training Co-ordinator: HGG-Wombies SOTG Co-ordinator: HGG-Father Cade EMS Co-ordinator: HGG-Satta If you have issues with a player please ensure you contact the admins in the correct way. Join the waiting for admin channel on TeamSpeak. If you do not get a reply after 5 minutes of waiting and no admin is in the admin assistance channel please attempt to contact a blue tag admin. If the issue is specific to Police/SOTG/EMS please contact the correct co-ordinator where possible Our admins are not paid to admin the server and as such do not have to put up with being abused. If you feel that a decision is the wrong decision request to speak to a higher admin. New life rule #If you are killed by a cop or an enemy gang member/rebel you get unwanted and it's a new life. #If you are killed by anyone else you are still wanted. #If you die, you cannot seek revenge. #If you are RDM'd, it is not a new life. #If at any point you hit respawn, it is not a new life. #If you are being chased, or anything that results in your ACCIDENTAL death because of a cop/gang/rebel, that is a new life. #If you purposefully kill yourself to get out of a situation, it is not a new life. Towing and load vehicle rules #Do not troll, otherwise it will be removed. #Don't do things such as pulling up in front of an occupied vehicle while someone is inside and load the vehicle. #Don't purposefully drop vehicles on top of others! #This feature is in testing stages, we hold no responsibility in any damages in-game Random deathmatching (RDM) A player must understand why they are being killed. This can be because the killer is on the wanted list or the player has not met the killers demands. #When a player has been killed they must understand why they have been killed, this applies to the deaths of civs and police. #Protecting a gang member is not RDM, however ensure you have at least attempted to let the police know that is why you are doing it. #Killing a player that has not complied with a demand you have made is not RDM(for admin visibility in these cases please text or use direct text chat). #Making a demand and not giving the player enough time to reply or making a ridiculous demand that they player can not adhere to just so that you can kill them is RDM. #Killing police when you are wanted for traffic offences is considered RDM. #Killing a member of an enemy gang is not considered RDM provided that both gangs are aware they are at war. Communication rules Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Voice of global is to be used by admins only. #Excessive use of global will result in your removal. #Spamming any chat channel will result in a kick/ban. #Players must be in their respective channels on TS3. #Civilians can be an informant for police, but all information must be passed through in-game. #Any communication between factions must be done in game. Vehicles Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Purposefully running people over. There are accidents, and then there is going out of your way to run someone over. #Purposefully throwing yourself in front of vehicles in order to die/get hurt. #Ramming into other vehicles in order to cause an explosion. (Including helicopters!) #Constantly trying to enter vehicles that do not belong to do in order to grief the vehicle owner, and not trying to RP. Air vehicles Items on this list may result in your removal from the server and/or ban. Based on the admins discretion. #Ramming helicopters mid-air. #Using other vehicles to blow up air vehicles that are on the ground. Cop and civ interaction #Shooting a civilian to stop them from being arrested because they are in your gang may result in your removal from the server. #Civilians accessing any police base must have permission to access from the police. The helipad by the police base in Kavala is considered as part of the police base. Bannable offences Exploits These are considered exploits, and you will not be kicked, but banned. This is your only warning. #Killing yourself to get out of a roleplay scenario. Getting out of being tazed, restrained, arrested, jail, etc. #Duping items and/or money. If someone sends you can unobtainable amount of money right at the start of the game, report to an admin #IMMEDIATELY and transfer said money to an admin. Do this ASAP or an admin could ban you if they see that much on you without question. #Using clearly hacked items. If a hacker comes in and spawns unobtainable items, you could be banned for using said items. Report the items to the admins immediately and stay away from them. #Abusing bugs or game mechanics for gain. #Attempting to glitch out of prison(you don't have to make it out you just have to be seen trying). Use of force and lethal force Force #Taser should be used to incapacitate non-complying civilians in order to restrain them. #Do not discharge your Taser unless you intend to incapacitate a civilian, randomly discharging your weapon will result in your suspension. #Only use your Taser in compliance with the laws and rules, do NOT enforce your will on others. #Lethal Force may be used if a civilian is a danger to yourself, or another civilian. #If the civilian is unarmed and poses no threat, you must not use lethal force. Lethal force #Use of Lethal force is only permitted for the protection of your life, another officers life, or a civilians life, if and only non-lethal force would not be effective. #Discharging of a weapon when not under threat or not during training exercises is not allowed. Officers found doing so will be suspended from the Police Force. #Failure to follow proper weapons discipline and procedure will get you removed from the server and suspended from the Police Force. Chain of command The highest ranking officer on duty is in charge of the police force outside of admins currently online. The high ranking officer is expected to follow the rules and guidelines of his/her rank, and must report to the admin in case any action need be taken. Police chain of command #Constable #Sergeant #SOTG Officer (Top Dog) General police rules #Police are not allowed to give civilians weapons under any circumstances. #Police must role play each situation. #Officers are not allowed to use weapons higher than their current rank. #Do not RDM civilians, if an admin catches you doing this you will be blacklisted from Cop side. Safe zones Safe zones mean no killing / crimes, if you are committing a crime or killing within a safe zone you will be kicked or banned from the server. Safe zones: *Gun Stores *Donator Shops *Car shops Exceptions to the above: *Rebel Outposts *If a player you are chasing runs into a safe zone Gang rules #Being in a gang is not illegal. Only when illegal crimes are committed. #An enemy gang has the right to kill you if you are in any 3 of the gang areas. #Both gangs must understand that they are at war before any conflict begins. #Gangs may not kill unarmed civilians, unless said civilian is part of a rival gang and in your gangs controlled area. Rebel rules A rebel is one who rises in armed resistance against a government. In this case it would be the police. However, due to the small amount of police compared to the possible amount of rebels, do not attack the police without reason, please be civil and use common sense. #Being a Rebel doesn't excuse RDMing. (See RDMing in General rules) #Being a Rebel should be role-played in more ways than constantly robbing the bank. #Rebels must send a text to police to advise they are a rebel. #Rebels may kill police provided that the above text has been sent. #The use of explosives is permitted by rebels, however may not bomb important buildings (e.g.: bank) #Do not complain if your Ifrit or any other rebel vehicle gets blown up as a result of a police operation, they are ILLEGAL vehicles. #Rebels may kill anyone found within the rebel controlled area. #When you die you loose your rebel licence and therefore must obtain it again. EMS rules EMS is a form of Emergency services. Their job is to respond to emergencies such as car accidents, where occupants of the vehicle is injured. EMS also have other roles such as impounding vehicles, some are even skilled enough in their trade to repair vehicles. All EMS officers are trained to perform CPR on others and bring them back to life! #Civilians and Rebels are strictly not allowed to acquire \ steal \ obtain in any means a vehicle from EMS, if you do this will be a bannable offence. The job of a EMS can be hard enough at the best of times. #EMS can not ever be involved in any and all illegal activities. - This includes reviving a criminal on the run from the police - Can not enter Illegal area's such as the rebel zone, cocaine fields etc etc unless upon request from the head police officer at the time to help clear up (impound vehicles ) a raid. If a request comes through, please text the player informing them that EMS are not allowed in illegal area’s unless requested by the head of the police at the time. #EMS Can heal\revive\repair for free, or for an arranged price managed between the 2 parties involved, if an arrangement is made and not honored please provide a screenshot and notify an admin. #EMS will not revive anybody in the middle of a gun fight, as this will help sway the " conflict " outcome, and EMS are not combat medics. Once the situation has been resolved, then EMS can start with the medical treatment \ repair \ impounding of vehicles. #The EMS Spawn location ( at the moment ) is in Kavala Hospital, and for the moment will have to use the Civilian or Police Garage to spawn cars until it can be made for EMS only. #Under no circumstances EMS can not use a weapon. Even if there is a snake on the side of the road coming right for you. #All EMS players must be in EMS uniform and can under no circumstance wear civilian clothes you need to be noticed easily by Civilian/Rebel or Police players. #An EMS can be taken hostage by a Rebel Licenced player but they cannot force an EMS Player revive a member of their Rebellion. You can heal cars, and wounds as you would in a real life situation but if someone is dead they are dead.. #The main role of the EMS is to help make sure the server runs smooth and to assist both police and civilians to have a enjoyable experience. #While there is a EMS logged in, the EMS are the only people who can impound. The police would need to notify you to impound the vehicle. You will also have the ability to be able to search registration of the vehicle by press the left windows key. Category:Rules